Stars
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Tifa necesita despejar su mente y va a tomar una ducha. ¿Será Lightning capaz de ayudarle a relajarse?


**Bien, pues ésta es la primera vez que escribo un Lightning/Tifa y para acabar es un M. Así que bueno...espero les guste. Disculpen si hay OoC pero no he jugado demasiado ni el FF VII ni el del XIII.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Dissidia 012: Duodecim Final Fantasy no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Square Enix y yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia nueva y diferente.**

* * *

><p>Lightning odiaba a Chaos y a Cosmos. Odiaba que les mantuvieran en una guerra sin sentido. Aquella era la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal. Le costaba entender como todos ellos, ya fuesen guerreros de la discordia o la armonía, podían venir de mundos tan diferentes. De dimensiones desconocidas para los otros. La pelirrosa odiaba no tener el control y más si era el de su propia vida. Si bien no podía recordar su vida real, sentía en su interior que en su propio mundo luchaba por algo más importante. Observó las estrellas durante largo tiempo intentando obligar a su mente a traer algún recuerdo. Cualquier cosa que le dijera quién era realmente.<p>

Suspiró con fastidio al no obtener ninguna respuesta. Dejó viajar la mirada por su equipo. Vaan estaba recostado sobre el pasto mientras dormitaba. Yuna caminaba sobre el agua con pies descalzos intentando despejar su mente. Laguna y Kain mantenían una batalla de entrenamiento mientras que Tifa…

-¿Dónde rayos está Tifa? – La mirada peligrosa de Lightning se fijo en el caballero de la armadura morada. El tono frío de la líder pronto atrajo la atención de todos los integrantes del grupo. Kain se atrevió a caminar hasta quedar frente a la pelirrosa quién esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

-Ella quería estar sola. La dejamos ir y ella se fue hacia el norte. – La respuesta no tranquilizó para nada a la ojiazul quién apretó la mandíbula como signo claro de su molestia.

-¿La dejaste ir a media noche, sola y con todos esos manikins merodeando? – Sin esperar contestación la general Farron mandó al hombre al suelo de un puñetazo. Tomó su gunblade y partió rumbo al norte murmurando entre dientes sobre la irresponsabilidad de Kain. Lightning caminó cerca de quince minutos buscando a Tifa pero a cada paso sin encontrarle, su desesperación iba en aumento. Se había encontrado con un par de esas horribles cosas fantasmales y temía por la integridad de la pelinegra.

No muy lejos divisó un montón de ropa. Corrió gritando el nombre de la ojirubí sin embargo el sonido de una cascada cercana opacaba su voz. Al acercarse más pudo comprobar con horror que en efecto, era la ropa de Tifa. Cada una de las prendas estaba perfectamente doblada. En la mente de la pelirrosa aquello era extraño. Si algo malo le hubiese pasado a la artista marcial ¿por qué su ropa estaba doblada? Estaba confundida y aquel sentimiento se hizo presente en su rostro. Fue hasta que el ruido del agua llamó su atención que entendió absolutamente todo. Ahí, en medio del agua cristalina estaba Tifa.

El agua cayendo sobre el esbelto y desnudo cuerpo. El negro cabello pegado al hermoso rostro y en una parte de la blanca espalda. Aquella escena dejó a Lightning sin palabras. Quería alejarse del lugar o por lo menos darse la vuelta para conservar la privacidad de la otra mujer sin embargo sus piernas no se movieron. Su cuerpo entero había dejado de responderle. Recorrió la hermosa figura de Tifa de forma casi inconsciente. El azul de sus ojos se oscureció y su vientre bajo comenzó a arder. La imagen le había causado un enorme deseo.

Tragó con dificultad obligándose a desviar la mirada. En un segundo la gunblade resbaló entre sus dedos causando un gran estruendo que de forma inmediata captó la atención de la pelinegra. Tifa se colocó en posición de batalla preparada para defenderse de cualquier peligro.

-Maldición. – Fue apenas un susurro. Tifa se relajó al distinguir a la líder. Lentamente la morena se sumergió en el agua para luego nadar hasta la orilla. Parecía no percatarse del sonrojo en las mejillas de la mayor.

-Hey Lightning. Siento haberte preocupado, solamente quería meditar un poco. – La pelinegra al fin salió del lago y se acercó a la pelirrosa. Con una tímida sonrisa tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

-Perdóname tú a mí. No quería interrumpirte simplemente necesitaba asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Ya sabes…con todos esos manikins. – Tifa sonrió comprensiva.

-Bueno, no me he topado con ellos pero gracias de todas formas. – La pelirrosa seguía atentamente cada movimiento de la joven frente a ella. No podía quitarle la mirada por más que lo intentara. - ¿Ocurre algo? – La ojiazul no respondió de forma inmediata. Se tomó un par de segundos para observar a la morena una vez más sin embargo ésta vez ya no había deseo en los orbes azules sino más bien preocupación. La situación se volvió ligeramente incómoda para la artista marcial puesto que Kain y Laguna ya habían intentado sobrepasarse con ella. Temía que Lightning hiciera algo parecido pero aún así confiaba plenamente en ella.

-Tu ropa se ha mojado. – Ante esas palabras la pelinegra suspiró aliviada. – Es mejor que la sequemos o podrías enfermar. – Sin decir palabra alguna la ojiazul encendió una pequeña fogata y de forma sencilla construyó una estructura donde pudiesen colocar la ropa mojada cerca del fuego sin que llegara a quemarse.

-Se nota que has hecho esto muchas veces. – La general Farron sonrió apenas visiblemente.

-Necesitas ser práctica cuando eres un soldado. – La mirada azul se unió por un breve instante con la rubí. Ambas guardaron silencio hasta que el fuego estuvo lo suficientemente vivo. – Desnúdate. – A pesar del tono bajo, aquella palabra seguía siendo una orden.

Tifa obedeció con nerviosismo pero la ojiazul le brindó un poco de privacidad alejándose un par de metros. Cuando el cuerpo de la pelinegra quedó nuevamente expuesto, Lightning se quitó el chaleco y la capa brindándoselos a la morena para que ésta cubriese su desnudez. Mantuvieron el silencio por largos minutos ya que la situación se había vuelto incómoda para ambas. En un momento la general Farron pudo observar una enorme cicatriz en el pecho de su compañera. Era una línea delgada y aparentemente muy larga.

-¿Qué te sucedió? – La ojirubí siguió la mirada de la pelirrosa hasta detenerse en la marca. Tifa abrió uno de los broches del chaleco para apreciar mejor la extensión real de aquella cicatriz. Era más larga de lo que Lightning hubiese podido imaginar. Prácticamente le cruzaba todo el pecho.

- Fue hace muchos años pero no puedo recordarlo todo. Solamente sé que Sephiroth perdió los estribos y destruyó mi pueblo natal. Él mato a mi padre. Intenté enfrentarlo pero yo sólo tenía quince años y él ya era uno de los mejores soldados. El resultado fue un profundo corte antes de caer por unas largas escaleras. Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto el rostro de Cloud antes de quedar inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

-Sephiroth y Cloud… ¿Te refieres a los guerreros de Chaos? – Tifa asintió. - ¿Lo amas? – La ojirubí levantó una ceja sin entender la pregunta. - ¿Amas a Cloud? – Los ojos azules imploraban escuchar un "No" como respuesta. Algo en el interior de Lightning sabía que la mujer frente a ella si amaba a ese hombre. La había escuchado pronunciar su nombre siempre acompañado por un casi inaudible suspiro.

-No lo sé. Aún hay tantas cosas que no recuerdo. Es verdad que lentamente mi memoria vuelve sin embargo aún hay demasiadas cosas confusas. Es como si muchos de mis recuerdos estuviesen cubiertos por una espesa bruma. Lo que siento por él es una de esas cosas que aún no logró recordar. – El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ambas mujeres. El subconsciente de la pelirrosa la traicionó regresando la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Tifa a su mente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse y así evitar un derrame nasal.

-Por cierto, tienes un lindo cuerpo. – La mayor se arrepintió al instante. Aquellas palabras salieron involuntariamente sin embargo eso no significaba que fuesen una mentira. Nadie le había dicho a Tifa algo parecido si bien muchos hombres habían hecho referencia a su cuerpo todos lo hacían de forma vulgar. El halago sonrojó a la pelinegra pues fue mucho más sutil y por ende más tierno.

-Gra… gracias. – La soldado simplemente asintió sin atreverse a hablar. - ¿Cómo es tu vida Light?

-Es… complicada. – La mirada de Tifa le incitó a continuar. – Me uní al ejército luego de la muerte de mis padres. – Su voz se quebró ligeramente ya que después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre su vida y muchas cosas de su pasado aún le dolían. – Lo único que me importaba era mantener a salvo a mi hermana pequeña, Serah. Por eso me volví un soldado, para hacerme más fuerte y así no tener que depender de nadie. De un momento a otro todo dio un giro inesperado. Ella se convirtió en un cristal, es algo parecido a la muerte. No envejeces ni nada parecido sin embargo puedes quedarte así para siempre. – La artista marcial bajó la vista avergonzada de haber preguntado. – Cuando llegamos a éste lugar lo único que quería era recordar mi vida real pero ahora que lo hago es una tortura. Estamos en medio de una guerra sin sentido cuando yo podría estar en mi propio mundo, en mi propia dimensión, buscando la forma de salvar a mi hermana, a todos aquellos que son cristales y a todos los que estamos bajo la marca esperando que nuestro turno llegue.

-¿Quieres decir que todo aquel que tenga la marca está condenado a ser un cristal? – Lightning no respondió otorgando a la pelinegra un sí silencioso. – Eso es horrible. – La ojirubí se olvidó de estar frente a la general Farron y la capturó en un cálido abrazo. Un gesto que la pelirrosa realmente necesitaba.

-¿Tifa? – Sin que la morena se diese cuenta, la capa que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo se deslizó lentamente por sus piernas hasta quedar en el suelo. Además el chaleco aún se encontraba medio abierto. La situación encendió fuego puro en ambas mujeres. La llama del deseo se encendió en sus cuerpos y ninguna de las dos estaba segura de querer apagarla. – Bésame. – Esa palabra fue una súplica. La ojirubí cumplió sin pensarlo dos veces. Unieron sus labios en un beso que inició lento pero que pronto se abandonó completamente a la lujuria. Se separaron por un breve instante sólo para tomar un poco de aire.

Lightning tomó el control de la situación. Empujó a la otra suavemente haciéndola caer de espalda sobre la hierba y ella se acomodó encima reanudando el beso. Lamió el labio inferior de la pelinegra pidiendo acceso total a su boca. La petición fue escuchada. Las lenguas se tocaron por primera vez provocando que un gemido se escapara de ambas. Aquel sonido no hizo nada más que avivar el deseo de la ojiazul.

Sus labios descendieron por el cuello de la morena depositando suaves besos sobre la blanca piel. Mordió un par de veces robando algunos quejidos a la pelinegra. Siguió su camino por el pecho hasta llegar al borde del chaleco. Retiró aquella prenda con asombrosa velocidad. Los broches no supusieron reto alguno para sus dedos ágiles. Acarició la cicatriz odiando un poco más al guerrero de Chaos que se atrevió a marcar tan hermoso cuerpo. Sus manos envolvieron los senos antes de que se decidiera a acariciar uno de los pezones con su boca. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto sin embargo el suave gemido de Tifa le indicó el camino.

-Lightning. – La espalda de Tifa se arqueó ante el toque húmedo y cálido. La mayor siguió aplicando la tortura hasta sentir como aquel pezón se endurecía entre sus labios. Aplicó la misma tortura al otro seno antes de seguir su camino por el vientre plano de la pelinegra. La respiración de la menor ya estaba notoriamente agitada. Su boca estaba entreabierta intentando de esa manera obtener un poco más de aire.

Con cada centímetro más de piel explorada la pelirrosa podía sentir el calor aumentando entre sus piernas. Era obvio que la ojirubí podía encender el deseo en cualquier persona en el universo. Ya fuese hombre o mujer.

La general Farron dejó un rastro húmedo tras el paso de su lengua. No tardó demasiado en llegar al centro de la artista marcial y a pesar de que ese era su objetivo aún no era tiempo de detenerse en él. Tifa dejó salir un gemido de frustración al sentir como los besos de la mayor pasaban de su vientre a sus piernas. Lightning parecía divertirse con la situación, como si ella fuera una leona y Tifa su presa. La pelinegra estaba completamente a su merced. La ojiazul se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer las largas y torneadas piernas sabiendo que con eso desesperaba más a la artista marcial. Sin que la menor pudiera verlo Lightning recorrió con la lengua la intimidad de la menor quién sin poder evitarlo gimió profundamente.

Los ojos de Tifa se abrieron con sorpresa sin embargo su cadera también reaccionó levantándose ligeramente del suelo para buscar un contacto más profundo en aquella húmeda zona. La líder del grupo no se inmutó por ese hecho sino que siguió torturando a la más joven con caricias demasiado lentas para las necesidades de ésta.

La atención de la pelirrosa se centraba en el clítoris de su amante llevándola de forma rápida al borde del orgasmo sin embargo antes de que el placer inundara el cuerpo desnudo, Lightning se detuvo. Antes de que la ojirubí pudiese replicar, la mayor ya la estaba besando dejando a sus dedos viajar de regreso a la intimidad de la morena para que ellos continuasen con la tarea que sus labios dejaron pendiente segundos antes.

Se introdujo violentamente entre los pliegues de la morena provocando que un profundo gemido saliera de su garganta. Aquella fuerza no era del todo desmedida si se tenía en cuenta el estado en el que estaba. La pelirrosa aún esperaba escuchar un par de palabras mágicas salir de la boca de la pelinegra. De un momento a otro disminuyó la velocidad hasta el punto de casi detenerse por completo.

-No seas cruel. – Lightning sonrió e ignoró las palabras de la otra pues eso no era precisamente lo que deseaba escuchar. Quería escuchar la súplica salir de los labios rosados de Tifa. – Por favor. – La voz estaba cargada de desesperación. Cada partícula de ese cuerpo desnudo pedía a gritos llegar al clímax. Con esas últimas palabras Lightning accedió y retomó la velocidad inicial. La espalda de la menor se arqueó como señal clara de su inmenso placer mientras los gemidos se volvieron incontrolables. La pelinegra se abrazo a la otra besándola con salvajismo. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Tifa llegara al orgasmo. Lightning ahogó con su boca el gemido final de la ojirubí. Los rojos orbes se ocultaron por un par de segundos.

Ninguna dijo nada por los dos minutos siguientes. Se debatían entre continuar o detenerse y volver. Aún era tiempo para regresar sin levantar sospechas en el grupo. Tifa fue la primera en moverse y no precisamente para alejarse. Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello rosado ya no con tanto deseo sino más bien con ternura.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – La mayor susurró sobre los labios de la otra.

-No lo sé. – Ninguna quería creer que sus acciones solamente estaban impulsadas por el deseo. Casi desde el principio de ese viaje la atracción surgió entre ellas. La confianza se fue incrementando día con día y tal vez ya podía llamarse cariño o quizá algo más profundo. La ojirubí besó a la líder tomando el control en el mismo acto. La artista marcial inició el descenso de la misma forma en que Lightning lo había hecho minutos atrás. Tifa descubrió que aquella blanca piel era sumamente sensible ante los roces delicados y sutiles. La ropa se volvió un estorbo sin embargo antes de que la pelinegra pudiera plantearse la idea de continuar, la general Farron se incorporó alejándose un par de metros. Se llevó una mano al pecho antes de hablar.

-No quiero ver la marca. – La ojirubí se acercó a la otra abrazándola por atrás.

-Entonces cierra los ojos. – Desde esa posición, Tifa reanudó los besos depositándolos lentamente sobre el cuello de la mayor. La ropa cayó al suelo. Prenda a prenda ambos cuerpos quedaron desnudos. La artista marcial acarició la suave piel sin prisas torturando a la pelirrosa de forma más sutil. Lightning gimió ligeramente exasperada, no era que no estuviese disfrutando las caricias sobre su vientre pero quería más. Necesitaba más. La pelinegra decidió dejar a un lado su juego. Una de sus manos subió para acariciar uno de los senos mientras que la otra mano, siendo más aventurera, descendió hasta rozar la intimidad de la ojiazul.

-Tifa. – En su nombre iba escondida una súplica que Lightning jamás dejaría escapar. Aquella voz ronca por el deseo imploraba por el toque más esperado. Su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo y solamente existía una forma de apagar el incendio. La menor acarició dulcemente el clítoris de la pelirrosa. No fueron movimientos bruscos ni tampoco demasiado rápidos. Tifa movía sus dedos con velocidad y fuerza necesaria para que las piernas de Lightning no pudieses mantenerla en pie. Ambas cayeron de rodillas sobre el pasto. Ni siquiera en esa posición la joven de cabellos negros aceleró sus movimientos y aún así tenía a la general Farron gimiendo.

La pelinegra había conseguido lo que nadie. Tenía a Lightning Farron de rodillas completamente a su merced, si ella hubiese querido podría haber arrancado una súplica de esos labios. Probablemente Tifa Lockhart sería la única persona en observar el cuerpo de ese soldado completamente desnudo.

El placer dentro del cuerpo de la ojiazul buscaba alguna forma de salir y la única que encontró fue en un profundo gemido. El orgasmo fue más violento de lo que la general Farron podría haber imaginado. A pesar de eso, Tifa no la iba a dejar tan fácilmente por lo que la recostó sobre el pasto colocándose entre sus piernas. Unieron sus centros comenzando un movimiento acompasado.

-Creador. – El placer hizo temblar a ambas mujeres. Lightning enterró las uñas en la espalda de la pelinegra causándole un ligero dolor pero no el suficiente para detener sus movimientos. Se besaron casi con furia ahogando los gemidos propios en la boca de la otra. El movimiento se hizo frenético llevándolas al clímax en el mismo instante. Ambos cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor y temblaban ligeramente mientras las últimas olas de placer aún las recorrían. Tifa se dejó caer sobre la pelirrosa a quién no le molestó. De hecho el tener a una de las mejores guerreras que Cosmos pudiese haber invocado, le parecía realmente agradable.

-¿Deberíamos regresar? – La ojirubí quería quedarse ahí sin embargo era cierto que los demás debían estar preocupados. La ojiazul asintió ligeramente. La morena se incorporó para luego ayudar a Lightning. Ambas buscaron sus ropas y ya completamente vestidas emprendieron el camino de regreso.

En efecto, el resto del equipo se mostró aliviado al verlas llegar. Las miradas curiosas rápidamente se posaron sobre ellas sin embargo los zafiros se volvieron tan gélidos como un glaciar impidiendo que alguien preguntara algo. Se acostaron cerca de la fogata a pesar de no tener nada de frío. Retomaron la posición que tenían antes. Tifa en el pecho de Lightning.

La ojiazul observó el cielo viendo las estrellas. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios ya que jamás hubiese imaginado poder ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados pero Tifa le hizo cambiar de opinión. Mientras un cometa surcaba los cielos ambas mujeres cayeron en un profundo sueño donde al fin de la guerra seguían juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Es la segunda vez que escribo un M y aún no me es fácil pero al menos espero que haya valido la pena. Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia dejádmelo saber en un RR.<strong>


End file.
